SIM:Ensign Salak: Farewell P'Kothla
((FTS P'Kothla - Engine Room)) Salak: =/\= Anyone close to the briefing room should evacuate immediately, there is an imminent hull breach in it's vicinity. =/\= Storos: =/\= Right now it is only a handful of Security in the area, checking for lost or trapped survivors. But I will give the order for them to draw back. What is happening, Ensign? =/\= Salak: =/\= It's a localised SIF failure, Too far in progress for me to prevent, and I don't have the equipment to put a containment forcefield in place from down here. The hull is at it's weakest at that location. How long does everybody need? =/\= Storos: =/\= I suppose that would depend on the size of the hull breach. What would be a safe perimeter? =/\= Salak: =/\= We're going to lose at least the briefing room and it's neighbouring compartments. At least 10 metres of the hull will go, possibly as much as 20. I can hold it for possibly 3 minutes =/\= Storos: =/\= I see. I will draw our people back. Thank you, Ensign. =/\= Salak: ::Remembering his time at the acadamy:: =/\= You're... Welcome =/\= ((Timewarp - 80 minutes)) ::As Storos entered the engine room, Salak was poking around at wires below a terminal:: Storos: How proceeds the work, Ensign? Salak: Not well... ::sparks fly:: I'm struggling to hold her together. Storos: ::slight smile:: While I know Commander Kare'en to be a very lenient man in many regards, when it comes to the safety of the people under his command... He is going to insist on... punctuality here... ::A bulkhead creaked:: Salak: ::attempting humour:: Well the ship is likely to be punctual... Storos: I have no doubt about it. ::pause:: We are running out of time, Ensign. Salak: Can you get the Transporter Chief to beam the others back, we're going to fall apart soon, and we'd better start evac now if... ::another bulkhead creaked, and a panel fell off the wall:: ...everyone's getting out. Storos: Everyone is getting out. I will make the arrangements. ::Salak continued to rewire power to the SIF, but a claxon went off on the terminal above him... he brushed his head on the console as he pulled out to see what else was going wrong:: Salak: Storos, we're losing the core... We need to get everyone out now... ::Storos looked over as the swirling light of the transporter beamed off the last of his team from the engine room.:: Storos: Just you and I are left. What is the situation? Salak: If I reduce power, we have an SIF failure and the ship falls apart. If I maintain power, we have a Warp Core breach and the Ship implodes. Kobayashi Maru. Storos: It is time to go home, Ensign. You did the best you could. Salak: =/\= Salak to the Wallace =/\= Kare'en: =/\= Go ahead, Mr. Salak. What is the situation? =/\= Salak: =/\= The P'Kothla's about to blow, just a matter of an SIF failure or a Warp Core breach now, nothing I can do. =/\= Kare'en: =/\= Understood. We're pulling you out. Everyone else from our ship is already onboard. Once you're aboard, we're hitting maximum warp... See you once you're home, Ensign. =/\= ::Salak frantically hit a few buttons, trying to maintain the core before he was torn away by a transporter beam... :: ((USS Wallace - Transporter Room 2)) ::Salak walked off the transporter pad, the Chief in front of him and Storos beside him... He was home again, but there were more pressing matters to attend to than a bit of home sickness... Salak started to move towards the door and a turbolift to the Bridge:: S Category:Salak SIMs